


Dancing Away the Darkness

by dragonofeternal, SetsuntaMew



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Belly Dancing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:19:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9484691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonofeternal/pseuds/dragonofeternal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SetsuntaMew/pseuds/SetsuntaMew
Summary: Judal doesn't like to see his king looking lost in depravity, so he comes up with his own way of cheering Hakuryuu up.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amala_ren](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=amala_ren).



> this is a somewhat belated birthday present for our friend Amala~~ she asked for belly dancing Judal and honestly that's something the world needs :D

“ _Hakuryuuuuu_ ,” Judal says, drawing out every syllable into a song as he hovers in front of Hakuryuu. “What’s up?”

Hakuryuu merely nods at his arrival, and Judal frowns. Rukh swirled thickly around Hakuryuu, dark and unpleasant, and this just won’t do. Depravity has been rough on him since they deposed Gyokuen, but Judal won’t let his king waste away from it; he should flourish. Hakuryuu just needs a distraction from his thoughts.

Judal leans forward and takes Hakuryuu’s hand, before delicately kissing each finger of his prosthetic. Magic pulses within it, powered by Hakuryuu’s magoi and his metal vessel, and Judal has to stop himself from getting distracted. 

“Come on,” he says, wrapping a hand around Hakuryuu’s wrist and tugging. “Follow me.”

“I’m busy,” he tells Judal, soft and quiet and Hakuryuu feels so far away despite sitting right in front of him. Judal wants to scream and tell him to just shove down the emptiness until he’s full of that angry energy Judal loves so much, but-

Judal leans in again to nip at Hakuryuu’s ear. “Let me distract you,” he whispers, and there’s a soft gasp as Hakuryuu allows himself to be pulled up. Success.

They walk through the halls together, servants scurrying out of their way, past the emperor’s chambers and further, until they get to Judal’s rooms. Hakuryuu's fingers are entwined with Judal’s, and he squeezes back, relishing in the subtle flow of magoi in the prosthetic. Judal really has to stop losing his focus so much, but he can’t help it when it comes to that arm.

He pushes Hakuryuu inside and onto the bed, grinning. “Sit here. I have something to cheer you up!”

Hakuryuu raises an eyebrow. “Is it yourself?”

“Sort of! But I have to get ready first.” Judal kisses his cheek and saunters off, shaking his hips as he goes.

Somewhere in his wardrobe, he has different pants. He has specific ones in mind: they’re the same style as his usual ones, but with somewhat see through fabric, and Judal thinks they’ll work perfect for what he has planned. He digs through piles of neatly folded pants, shoving them aside until he finds what he’s looking for. He’s got servants to clean up the mess later.

He debates a shirt, but nothing really matches what’s going for. Shit, sometimes Judal really wishes he had learned how to plan better. His drawer of jewelry catches his eye, and he grins. This is a much better idea. Judal drapes himself in chains of gold, slipping on more bracelets than usual and clasping a long necklace around his waist. He cocks a hip and everything jangles together. Perfect. He grabs a pair of anklets as an afterthought and grins, adding them to his ensemble.

Judal slinks back into the room, hips swaying and cocky grin forced onto his face as he squishes down any uncertainties. Hakuryuu glances up at the melodic sound of his jewelry and gives him a small, surprised smile, and Judal feels the last of his nervousness melt away. Yeah, he’s got this under control.

He saunters the rest of the way across the room, jewelry softly clinking together with each step, until he’s in front of Hakuryuu. “So, I learned this dance when I went to Balbadd once,” he begins, and Hakuryuu swallows thickly.

“Oh?”

“Yeah,” Judal says and cocks a hip, delighting in the stupefied look on Hakuryuu’s face. This is _exactly_ what he was hoping for. "It's a dance for the entertainment of kings… I figured that since you're emperor now you'll be able to properly appreciate it." 

Judal keeps his eyes trained on Hakuryuu as he slides one foot in front of the other. He wishes there was music to guide him, but the jangling of his bangles and the rest of the gold draped across his body will have to do. He poises his arms, shifting them to create a sweet tinkling of metal on metal, and he's pleased to see that Hakuryuu's gaze is definitely "appreciative." 

He rolls his hips, rippling his abs and sashaying to music he half-remembers. His arms hold him steady with measured, perfect movements that jangle and clash and move Judal out of the realm of thinking about moving his body and into the almost trance-like state of dance where he simply is. Hips rock, his tight, muscled stomach rolling and swaying like a tumultuous sea of lust and physical perfection, and always his eyes stay on Hakuryuu, watching the way hesitant interest turns to hypnotized arousal. 

Judal dances closer, a hand reaching as though to touch Hakuryuu's cheek, but when Hakuryuu lets himself give in and reach to touch Judal, he's gone, just out of reach. Hakuryuu's soft, unconscious noise of lust and frustration is a sweet counterpoint to the crash of Judal's bangles and the soft swish of his silks and the patter of his feet as his dancing grows more and more frenzied and passionate. Judal breaks his gaze with Hakuryuu as he breaks from purely Balbadd traditions, no longer able to restrain himself to just his hips. He spins, relishing the noise it makes, and the feel of the movement, almost as sweet an exercise as magic, and from there he leaps across the room to land, cat-like, before Hakuryuu, grinning with pride and panting from the exertion. Hakuryuu just stares, and Judal feels a spike of triumph.

He lightly runs a hand down Hakuryuu’s cheek before grasping his chin and forcing him to look him in the eye. There’s lust and hunger and _fire_ there once more, and it’s so much more befitting for his king than the bleak look they had held earlier.

He was going to draw this out longer, tease Hakuryuu with every twist of his hips and hint of what’s to come, but he can’t wait anymore. Patience has never been Judal’s strong point. He shimmies out of his pants, soft fabric falling in a pile with some of his jewelry, and Hakuryuu’s eyes follow him.

Judal crawls in Hakuryuu’s lap and reaches down, pushing aside heavy silks until he finds the ties for pants and fumbles with them. Shit, this shouldn’t be so difficult, but he’s gotten himself excited enough that he’s getting sloppy. Hakuryuu is making soft, pleased gasps as Judal inadvertently fondles him through his pants, so that’s a win. He strokes Hakuryuu more purposefully, teasing needy moans out of him until he’s hard and practically begging.

Finally, his fingers pull open the ties, and Judal shoves Hakuryuu’s pants out of the way. Another day he’ll take longer, tease Hakuryuu for hours without letting him come, work him over until he really is begging, but not today. Today he’s so wet he’d be embarrassed if it wasn’t Hakuryuu he was rutting against, and Judal doesn’t want to wait any longer.

He grabs Hakuryuu’s shoulders to steady himself, trying to position himself and not rush, and-

“You’re impatient,” Hakuryuu says, and Judal digs his nails into his shoulders.

“Don’t be a dick,” Judal snaps back, “or maybe I’ll leave right now.”

Hakuryuu grips his hips and gives him such a devious smile that Judal wants to melt into him. Instead he lowers himself onto Hakuryuu’s cock, relishing how the stretch threatens to force him to orgasm all too soon. It’s a fight not to lose himself to this, and Judal tries to start slowly, 

But he can’t, he’s trying but he _can’t_ , he wants Hakuryuu too much to take his time, and Judal wants to ride his cock as fast he can to force himself to orgasm. He’s got one hand still gripping Hakuryuu’s shoulder while the other sloppily fondles his clit, not even bothering to try to keep any sort of rhythm. All he needs is this, this but more- faster, harder, deeper- and he fucks himself on Hakuryuu's cock until there's nothing else left in his mind.

Judal gasps and clenches around Hakuryuu as he comes, burying his face in the crook of Hakuryuu’s neck as he rides out the overwhelming pleasure. Everything feels warm and fuzzy and also like far too much stimulation all at once, and Judal isn’t quite sure how long it is until Hakuryuu spills inside him.

“Gross,” he says softly, nipping at Hakuryuu’s neck.

Hakuryuu groans. “Do you ever shut up?”

“Nope!” he answers, squirming in Hakuryuu’s lap. Now that they’re done, he feels kind of sticky and gross instead of sloppy and sexy. But Hakuryuu looks satisfied, pleased and blissed out and most importantly, no longer lost and empty.

“If it’s that bad, get out of my lap and clean up,” Hakuryuu tells him, but doesn’t make any real effort to move him.

Judal takes the initiative and rolls off him, settling into a pile of pillows on the bed. “Clean me up yourself. _You_ made the mess.”

Hakuryuu pauses and raises an eyebrow. “You’re so demanding.”

“A king should be happy to take care of his magi,” Judal declares, grinning up at him lazily.

He watches Hakuryuu consider the order, eyeing him from head to toe, and Judal shivers under his appreciative gaze. Finally, Hakuryuu ends up lying next to him, curled around him and some pillows, and Judal can’t bring himself to complain.


End file.
